


Full 'o' Smut

by TahjBloo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TahjBloo/pseuds/TahjBloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was so unlike the brunette to beg, let alone whine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full 'o' Smut

 

Regina lay flat on her stomach as Emma surged her cock forward into the brunette’s tight pussy. Emma loved it here. Inside her warm wetness. She watched her lover’s hands clenched into fists, searching for stability within satin sheets. The air smelled strictly of sex. Raw unadulterated fucking. Emma’s cock throbbed inside Regina. The position made the feel all the better. Not to mention the amazing view Emma had of the Queen’s ass absorbing every impact of the blonde’s pelvis. She earned a guttural moan from the woman writhing beneath her when the palm of her hand struck taught flesh.

 

“ _Fuck!_ ”

 

That urged the blonde further into a pit of obscene lust. Emma spanked her again. And again. And once more. Two strokes per cheek. Beneath the glow of the candles that dimly lit the bedroom, Emma saw her lover’s ass adopt a shade of scarlet. She took delight in the walls clenching around her member. And just as she’d predicted, Regina came like a tidal wave, groaning her name repeatedly. With her cock still inside the other woman, and her thrusts never relenting, she felt herself teetering over the edge.  “Ughh, _Regina_.”

 

“Come inside me, please?”

 

It was so unlike the brunette to beg, let alone whine. Which was why that simple phrase, _please_ was all it took for Emma to let go. She threw her head back in ecstasy, drawing out her high with a slow grinding of her hips and a few involuntary jerks. Regina hummed incoherently, “so warm...fill me up… mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> I felt dirty after this...yum tho ;}


End file.
